In the Forest Beyond the Children and the Fey
by England11247
Summary: He had been around a long time. His mother had been one of the most caring, and magical nations there had been. How could he learn? Better yet, were his brother's going to stop embarrassing him? A bunch of one shots revolving around England and his brothers as children.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of a bunch of one shots revolving around England and him as a child. This one is short but future ones won't be as short~**

Her calming embrace, her sweet voice, her large green eyes filled with so much life.

She would never stop, never give up.

She was Britannia, the angel of the forest.

Savor of the tree's as some would call her who looked up to her. She was nothing more than a regular person to herself though. She would spend hours with her children, teaching them different things. They were her life, her family.

All together as one.

Angus was the strong one, she could see his power simply by watching him take control and how well he fought, even as a child. She saw a streak of cruelty in him also. It worried her. Never the less she taught Angus everything she knew about combat, making him the expert.

Wales or-well Dylan was a quiet child, he never spoke even when Britannia would try and make him laugh it would never work. He was artistic though and took up on his mother's skill in weaving. She would sit with him and teach him to weave beautiful things, to draw, and even when he wouldn't smile she could tell he was content. The peaceful one of her children. Northern Ireland was a riot.

As a mother she loved his happy attitude, his ability to always smile. She would take him out and show him the ways of dancing with his sister. They moved to the music so perfectly. Her last child was the smallest and by far the most timid.

Arthur or England never spoke around his siblings. What he had gotten from his mother was her spirit though. He was the most sensitive, and he enjoyed nature and magic as much as she did. He had developed her sight for the wonderful things that lived in the forest.

She would take him out in the forest and teach him everything she knew about the fey, and about nature. He had developed her singing voice and they would sing old Celtic lullabies together. Yes, they were her family and she would protect them with her life.

Together they formed something powerful, her only wish was none of them broke apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A short little story of Arthur's awful brothers. Okay, there not that bad-just...sometimes horrible. I am so loving little England though~So much**

"Give it back!" The younger nation yelled reaching up, his chubby cheeks becoming a tinted red. A large laugh was heard and a "Don't do it!", He reached up farther only to be pushed back.

"Why don't you get your fairies to help you!" One of the three boys teased.

The smallest one's lip trembled slightly and he stood glaring at his three brothers, "I said give it back, I-I am The Great United Kingdom and I'll tell...I'LL TELL THE KING!" England barely even noticed the tallest ones sarcastic eye roll. "Oh, yah hear that brothers, he's gonna tell his king on us. Were shaking yah' little runt." He smiled and held the tiny stuffed rabbit up farther as England reached for it again. "Your so small!" Northern Ireland sang, and then Scotland nodded, "He's such a wee little wimp!" England was pushed back down and a laugh was heard from the three other boys.

England looked up at them and grimaced slightly looking at the stuffed animal, "...Give it back.." He whispered and Scotland smirked before throwing it to Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland smiled large, holding the stuffed animal by one ear, "Come and get it." He said passing it to Wales. Wales caught it a bit unexpectedly and tossed it back to Scotland.

England stood and glared at them, tears welling up in his eyes. "He's such a girl! He won't even try to get it!" Northern Ireland said and put his hands out ready to catch the rabbit, but Scotland just began to walk away.

Wales and Northern Ireland exchanged a look before running after him, and tiny England bit his lip before doing the same.

He finally caught up with the three at a large mud puddle, "N-no!" He yelled but was too late. Scotland dropped his beloved rabbit into the puddle before stomping it into the ground. England's lip trembled and with balled up fists he punched the back of Scotland yelling things like, "Jerk! Idiot! STOP IT!" He was teared back by Northern Ireland and before any one could utter a word England felt his tears over flow and the young nation ran away with hands covering his eyes.

England sat crying his tears out on the rough log. He couldn't hear anything over the sobs and he didn't know just how long he had been sitting here crying. His brother's were real jerks.

Why hadn't his sister been around, where was she? He sobbed some more and bit down on the inside of his cheek.

He didn't even notice the slightly taller figure approach until it spoke up, "...Arthur?" He looked up startled

. "What are you doing here meanie head!?" England cried at the boy.

The boy slowly held something out, a scowl on his face, "I just thought I'd give this to you." It was his rabbit! England ran and grabbed it from his brother's hand and then his face fell into confusion, "..B-but why?" He asked.

Wales glared slightly looking down at his feet, "Shut up you girl and take the stupid rabbit!" He turned on his feet and left a very confused little brother.

England looked down at his rabbit and noticed it had been cleaned.

He smiled softly and hugged it closely.

**Anyway, more to come hopefully. Any ideas? :D Review**


End file.
